


Cost of Creation

by SrebrnaFH



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Creation, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Crowley has created more than just that one nebula he mentioned.





	Cost of Creation

Aziraphale’s fingers trailed down Crowley’s exposed arm lazily.

The park was full of people, dogs and noise. The best kind of noise. Living noise.

Crowley was, as he had in custom since the not-really-an-apocalypse, quiet and withdrawn. Clingy, too.

Not that Aziraphale complained. Not at all.

“Freckles,” he noticed suddenly, amused. “You are freckled.”

“That’s–” the demon shrugged. “One for every star I created.”

“But, my dear boy, you have so many…!”

“And there are so many stars in the sky.”

The soft pads of angel’s fingers stopped near the wrist.

“This one seems more… darker…?”

“Stronger. Mostly, the colour depends on how close to a particular celestial body you come. The poor guy who helped to put together Earth’s Moon has one that turns as black as soot every time he visits here. The one who created Pluto probably has a spot that fades and comes back in a rather long cycle.”

“So… how close one has to be to the star they created in order for the spot to be that strong?”

Crowley sniffed and glanced up.

“Around eight light minutes and twenty seconds, no more.”


End file.
